Saving Paris is A Side Job
by purpleanime
Summary: oneshots dedicated to the upcoming series Miraculous ladybug. Most concentrating on the Luck Charm pairing. Marinette x Felix and Ladybug x Chat Noir. Rated T to be safe! Please excuse the lack of french! no flames please i'm just a newb! BTW sorry bout the grammar.


**(GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hi, Guys thanks for reading just wanted to clarify some things:**

**I named Marinette's little sprite/ guardian angel thingy Rouge because from what I understand it means red in French.**

**I decided to call the person an guardian angel bonds with a "host" since from what it looks like in the PV, the sprites sort of inhabit the kids' spirit, Marinette and Felix respectively.**

**ALSO REVIEWS WOULD BE SO APPRECIATED!)**

Wounded

"Rouge come on we've got to find some cover before it rains." Marinette announces to her small guardian angel as she feels the humidity in the air rise and her cowlick droop. She rushes from roof top to rooftop until she finds a small haven in an abandoned church. She looks to the gray sky from a broken stain glass window and lets out a small sigh in relief as droplets begin falling.

"Great timing huh?" she remarks to her partner. The little sprite smiles in agreement. For a moment they stay silent. Something about the rain made the city of love and lights stand still and in that instance it was beautiful in so many different ways.

"It's nice to catch our breath and take in the sights once in a while, isn't?" Rouge commented.

"Yeah… sometimes I take all this for granted." the heroine nodded. "I'm glad I have someone to share it with." The sprite smiles, perches herself on Marinette's shoulder, and embraces her cheeks. The brunette giggles at the feel of it.

The church doors abruptly open and surprise both of them.

"AHHH GREAT I'M SOAKED TO THE BONE!" an irritated and familiar voice shouts from the first floor of the church. Startled, Marinette hides behind one of the pillars on the second floor. "I'm pretty sure this thing is dry clean only, just great." Marinette let's out an internal growl as she finally recognizes the voice.

"For the love of- its Noir, how does he always find me?"The heroine whispered in an agitated manner. Rouge looks up at her and shakes her head. "Okay… two option..." she starts as she peeks from behind the pillar; she spots the alley cat as he's removing his utility belt and muttering to himself. "Crazy rain storm, Noir, crazy rain storm, Noir?" she offers weighting the invisible options with her hands. She looks down at the blonde as he shakes the water out of his hair.

"Crazy rainstorm." the two partners chorus.

"Hey, hey stop yelling, we'll get home soon, you spoiled brat." Chat scolded rubbing his shoulder with a pained look.

"Who is he talking to?" Marinette whispered. "Oh my god, he's crazy. Seriously? The only admirer I've ever had and he's crazy."

"You know to normal humans you look pretty crazy talking to me."Rouge reminded. The heroine's countenance drooped.

"Okay you got me there."Marinette replied. "Alright, let's get out of here before he-

She is cut off as the sound of a zipper being removed echoes in the empty church. Her cheeks turn red as the cat thief starts removing the torso of his cat suit, and it's left drooping at edges of his hips as he kneels down to open his utility belt that's splayed out on the floor. She couldn't help but notice despite his thin physique, he was pretty cut… years of acrobats and running off roof tops, she supposed.

"Mari… Mari come on now's our chance." her other half shouts. The 15 year old shakes her head trying to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was actually ogling a boy! Let alone Noir!

"Right! Right, sorry." She blurts out trying to keep her mind off less prudent thoughts. She turned towards the widow and readied herself for a leap, while her little angel took notice of the black cat's actions. He had gauze in his hand and what looked like a small first aid kit.

"Okay now let's seriously get out of-

"Shh, look." Rouge silences. "Mari, I think he's hurt." The little sprite comments with concern. Marionette let her eyes fall on the thief once more, upon further inspection she notes bruises and cuts on his left shoulder and a gash on his upper back.

"You're right." She acknowledges. "That dumb alley cat… he should ask someone for help." the words come out to be gentler than she would have thought they would.

"Maybe he doesn't have anyone?" Rouge offered.

At that response, Mari felt her heart shrivel and she clutched her chest unconsciously.

_Can that happen?"_ she wondered with melancholy eyes_. "Can people really be so alone in the world that they have no one?"_

She watched the cat singlehandedly inspect and treat his wounds, every move seemed mechanical, rehearsed; a ritual. This was not the first time he'd patched himself up and knowing Noir it wouldn't be his last.

"… _Whenever I get hurt… someone's always there."_ She reflects as she recalls her mother's kisses, her friends helping hands, and even the gentle ministering of her little partner. The pangs in her chest become heavier at the thought of the alley cat never knowing the feel of a mother's healing kiss or the help of a friend.

"_What about you, Chat… are you really all alone?"_ she inquires in her own mind.

"Oi, oi! I'm going as fast can we'll get home soon…" the blonde huffs at his floating companion. The black sprite's wailing and complaints have done nothing to help his mood. The little kitten tries not to look concerned but in truth, it irks him to see his host injured.

"Is it really so bad? I mean it's not like I care or anything." He asks trying to be nonchalant. Felix inwardly rolls his eyes. He feels like he was dealing with a child.

"It's fine… I just can't reach this …"he trails on as he tries to reach at the gash on his back to no avail. "I'll bandage what I can and then we'll split." He pauses knowing moments of affection between him and his guardian were few and in between. The Thief let his hand reach up to pet the little sprite. "I'll heat up some milk for you at home, okay… I know you hate the rain."

"Keh alright whatever just hurry up." The little sprite fumed with blushing cheeks. It had been a long time since he'd had a host he was loved by.

Marionette can't help feeling guilty seeing as was probably a moment of privacy between Chat and his guardian, she justifies that she had only really heard Noir's side of it.

"Everyone has someone." Mari whispers to herself. Rogue turns to look at the determined and heartbroken look on her host's face. "You ridiculous cat…" she scolded in a whisper as her legs moved of their own will. Her heart felt such relief as she floated down closer to him.

"_Your someone is me."_ she finishes in thought as she lands less than foot from the injured thief. Chat's eyes widen as he feels a gloved hand on his back and a familiar scent in the air. His ears perked up and a smirk spread upon his lips.

"Don't even think about it. "She warns already regretting her decision. "If you turn around, flirt, or even talk I will walk away right now, you understand?" she demands. His ears droop down at her no nonsense attitude.

"I-."

"No talking, just nod." she hushes. After a beat he let out a heartbroken sigh and complies with a nod. He's learned not be picky when it came to a ray of good luck crossing his path.

"Okay… good." She announces letting her eyes scan the injuries. Her gloved fingers press against a red angry gash and the blonde tenses letting out a hiss. "I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

He cut her apology short and hands her his belt loaded with his medical supplies. She looks at it for a moment, confused on how to use it, but eventually she places on his utility belt, finding it easier to access his supplies and treat his injuries at the same time that way.

At the sound of the belt clicking in place, he couldn't hold back a grin it was almost like he was marking his territory. His scent was mixing with hers, of course she couldn't tell … but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"This is going to hurt a bit okay, but luckily you don't look like you'll need stitches." She wakes him from his train of thought. Before he could berate her for using to the word lucky and him in the same sentence the feel of burning disinfectant on his injury hushed him as he bit his lip. Damn it that hurt like a bitch!

She felt him tense at her ministering and found her hand squeezing his bare, uninjured shoulder gently in reassurance. If this was another time he would have enjoyed this moment…

Being beside her…

But all he could think about was this was first time in years he'd let anyone touch him without being afraid- afraid of hurting them, afraid of losing them.

Because that was just his luck…

But she was different; his curse could never hurt her. In truth, she was probably the only person he could be near without hurting…

…Walking on eggshells all of his life…being with her…

It felt like taking a breath of fresh air…

He let his hand place itself over the one she'd perched on his shoulder. She allowed the touch thinking he was holding onto her because of the discomfort of the wound. She squeezed his hand trying to console him. The feel of her fingers curling into his hand brought a small blush to his cheeks.

"Okay I'm done but I need to cover this, you use bandages then gauze right?" she asks as her cheeks turned red as she felt him begrudgingly let her hand go and hand her the gauze with a nod. She works quickly making sure not hurt him and to make the bandages tight enough.

"Alright we're good." She states patting him gently on the head. "How does it feel?"

He rubbed his shoulder slightly and gave her a thumb's up. She tried not to giggle. He was being very obedient today. She fought the urge to call him a good boy and scratch his ears.

For a moment nothing happens and she weights whether to take her exit or to stay, and though knowing she'd regret it, she opted for the latter.

"…okay Cat you got anything to say for yourself?" she huffs in joking manner hoping to lighten the mood.

"You smell like rain." He sighs out in boredom as he glances up, stretching his neck to meet her eyes. "I hate it."

"Wha- that- what are you even talking about?" she demands annoyed by his rambling. He closes his eyes and lets out another sigh.

"The rain, it's covering your scent, it's all I can smell… I love your scent, this rain is so annoying." He pouts. Marionette did everything in her power not to throttle him.

"I can't believe I even stuck around for this, how did you even get hurt? She inquires.

"Sometimes a clean getaway isn't all that clean." He laments. She frowns at him; of course from his position he told himself it was an upside down smile.

"What did you take you thieving cat?"She demands putting her hands on her hips.

"Promise not to get mad?" he responds with cheeky smile. She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"I'm already mad, so just tell Me." she pushes crossing her arms in an authoritative manner.

He gives in at the sight of her piercing glare and pouts.

"Okay fine, it's in the third pocket to your left." He directed his thumbing pointing to his utility belt on her hips. She dug through it and found a small silver necklace with a giant teardrop sapphire pendant. "It reminded me of your eyes, Cheri." he explains with a coy smile. She swats him on the head in annoyance, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my god how do you even come up with this stuff?" she remarks as she inspected the gem.

"It's a gift." He taunts. "Speaking of which, how do you like it?"

"You're giving it back." She demands. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. He stands up and faces her with his usual Cheshire grin. She takes as step back as he is still very much shirtless and having the sight up close and personal is a little much.

"After all the trouble I went through, if you don't want it, I'm sure there's someone willing to pay a pretty penny." He reminds in a teasing voice. Marinette scowls at him but then her face melts into a sad disappointed look and that sobers him for a moment.

"Chat… don't steal things for me okay, especially if it gets you hurt like this." She implored gently trying to get through to him. Of course he took it in the completely wrong way and edges closer to her with a cocky smile. She blushes as his nose touches hers.

"Worried about me?" he teases in a low husky voice. She turns her face away from him and lightly pushes him away.

"Worried about associating with a criminal? Yes." She quips back but her blushing cheeks are no secret and that insufferable grin of his only widens. "Give it back, okay?"

"… It's the thought that counts, I suppose." The black cat laments. "But you have to admit, its niceee." He continues dangling the necklace in front her trying to convince her to keep it. She shakes her head... he sighs knowing he's lost the battle.

"It is but… you have to give it back." She reminds. He shakes his head in amusement.

"Thieves don't give back, Cheri, they take, trade, and sell." He informs putting his arms through the sleeve of his cat suit and zipping it up.

"How about a trade then?" she bargains sheepishly as something comes to mind. His ears perk up in interest and his sly smile irks her.

"What are you offering-." He's cut off by the feeling of soft lips grazing his right cheek. For a moment he's stunned by the action and all he can do is blush.

"Fair trade?" she taunts placing her hand her hips.

"… Would've preferred it on the lips- oww okay, okay fair!" He agrees as she pinches the cheek she'd just kissed. The polka dot covered girl releases his now red face huffing in annoyance. "I'll give it back, scouts honor." He reassures.

"You're not a scout." She berated him.

"You don't know that." the thief winked teasingly. Ha, if she only knew that he was an honor roll student and a scout since he was seven.

"idiot." she scolded. He only laughs knowing that she only sticks to insults when she knows he's right.

His laughter is followed by silence and both their sprites appear by their shoulders, then look at each other and nod in cold regard, they have stayed out of way long enough. It was time to head home. The two host look at each other and a longing for words they both wish to say dies like a flickering flame in the fleeting rain.

"You know… if you need help- I mean real help I'm here okay?" Mari starts awkwardly as she rubs her arm. He looked away unaffected by the offer.

"I want your heart, not your pity." He scoffed. She pinched him again.

"This isn't pity, idiot." she scolded fiercely. He saw the concern in her eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. "When you pity someone, you feel bad and you walk away but." she continues and reaches for his hand. "When your friend is hurt… you help them."

She only knew how much to meant to him be able to touch another human being without fear of hurting them… if she truly knew what her kiss would mean for him.

"I was hoping to be little more than friends." He replies gently tugging at her hand, bringing her closer and letting their foreheads touch. She doesn't pull away immediately and that gives him hope.

"Take what you can get, alley cat." She retorts taking a step back and getting some much needed personal space but she hesitated and made her wonder if that's all he really was to her, just a friend.

"hm… it'll do for now." He smiles, not a grin or a smirk but a smile, and for a second she almost finds him cute. "Thanks for the assist, Cheri, let me know if you ever need me to kiss a few bruises for you, I'd be happy to return the favor." He offers kissing her hand and flipping acrobatically from the floor to the edge of a second story window. "À bientôt." He waved running off into the night.

"t-that mangy cat." She pouts ignoring the tingling she feels in her freshly kissed hand or the pounding in her heart. "Come on, Rogue… it's been a long night." She states as her guardian angel appears before her. The heroine also takes the timely exit from the abandoned church. The rain was now gone and it was time from goodnight sleep that hopefully would **not** be infiltrated by dreams of silly cat boys in thigh high boots.


End file.
